


Sex and Candy

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Feels Like Heaven [49]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I feel like my arms are empty when you're not in them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Candy

“I should probably get going.”

Ed didn’t want to but he pulled out of the passionate embrace. It was probably one of the hardest things he'd ever done. Liv pouted and it made him regret it even more.

“Do you have to go?” she asked.

“Well I hate the idea of waking Sean up at 6 or 7o’clock to walk the dog. Ronin’s not his dog; he didn’t sign on for that.”

“I think you should stay.” Liv kissed him again. She could feel him relax against her, feel his arms circle around her back again.

“I want to but…”

“No buts.” Liv shook her head.

“Olivia.” Ed pulled her off of him. He sighed, looking deep into her eyes. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” She nodded.

She rolled her eyes and repeated yes when she saw the look of skepticism on Ed’s face. Something like that would usually make her angry, someone questioning if she was being honest or skirting the truth with them. But she knew that Ed meant no harm. He really wanted to know and really wanted to be able to help anyway he could if the answer was no. Liv was so used to saying she was fine, whether she was or wasn’t. 

There were only two people, Don Cragen and John Munch that she ever allowed to see her at her most vulnerable. She even put up the walls with Elliott, though he broke them down and would try to crawl inside so they could wallow together. Liv had wallowed for too long. She was fine tonight and not wanting her boyfriend to go home wasn’t a sign that something bad was on the horizon. It was actually a good feeling; a tingly one. She wanted to keep the tingle going for as long as she could. Who wouldn’t?

“I just want you to stay.” She took Ed’s face in her hands. “I want to sleep with you. I want to hold you while you sleep. I want your snoring to wake me up, thoroughly confused, at four in the morning.”

“Is it that bad?” he asked, a smile moving across his face.

“It’s different.” She kissed his lips. “It’s still new but I like it.”

“If you like it then I like it too. I don’t enjoy leaving either, Liv. But I don’t think what it means not to leave is a conversation we want to have right now.”

“You want to repeat that last part in English.”

They had been dating, officially, since May. It was only October, there was no way Ed was going to bring up moving in together. Firstly, he didn’t think they were ready for something like that. They were still pretty casual and even though they were sleeping together, that didn’t mean that they were ready for something more. They were still getting to know each other, feeling each other out. 

Ed was sure that one of these days Olivia would remember that she loathed him and shake him off like a virus. He was also petrified that he was falling for her. Like really falling for her. As far as he knew, she managed to like him most of the time. So he didn’t think they were on the same page where some things were concerned. 

And that was OK because the relationship was new. If they were lucky there was plenty of time to work on those things. Olivia was a lieutenant now and though Ed hadn’t brought it up yet, he was about to take the captain’s exam. Changes were coming in both of their lives. Maybe it was better to keep the intimate thing between them as relaxed as they could.

“If you don’t want me to leave and I don’t want to go,” Ed said. “That means something.”

“Yes, that spending the night together is fun. Is it not fun for you?”

“It’s amazing.” He replied.

“So…stop thinking too much. Clear your mind.”

“Done.” Ed closed his eyes.

“Just tell me how you feel.”

“I feel like my arms are empty when you're not in them.”

“See? Was that so hard?”

“No, not dreadfully so. I could um, I could get up when Noah does and take the train home. I'd be there in time to walk Ronin and Sean could sleep in. I think he's working late tonight anyway. I don’t have pajamas so…”

“I think we can wing it.” Liv smiled.

“You really like me huh, Lieutenant?” Ed smiled. “You want to get me out of my clothes.”

“You're OK.”

“I'm making some sacrifices here, woman, I think you should at least tell me that you like me.”

Liv smiled but didn’t say anything. She knew, she thought she knew, that he already knew how she felt. Yes, they put on the banter of barely tolerating each other but their actions said something quite different. While it was true that Liv had some difficulty being mushy about it, that wasn’t just because it was Ed. 

She had never been good with this type of thing. She either felt too much or didn’t feel the right things or had no idea how to express what she was feeling. The couple had made a decision early on, both spoken and unspoken, to go with the flow. Right now it was just the two of them; no one else was coming in. They would figure out just what this was and go from there.

“You're not so bad, Tucker.”

“That’s a nice start.” Ed leaned back on the couch with Liv in his arms. 

He did want to stay the night with her. He didn’t even mind getting up with the crows and heading home. Odds are he was going to wake up with the crows anyway. Maybe in a few months they would talk about other ways to solve the dilemma of wanting to have sleepovers nightly but this idea was fine tonight. 

Neither Ed nor Liv were getting younger. Though they had more things to work out because of a history, even if they didn’t want that history to affect what was happening now, it was clear they both knew what they wanted out of a relationship. It was easier to be with Olivia than it was to be with anyone. Ed wasn’t sure how to say that so he just showed her.

“I kinda like you, baby.” He whispered, kissing her forehead.

Olivia let out a happy sigh and just relaxed. She didn’t want to be alone tonight, she wanted to be with Ed and now she would be. The honeymoon phase had been good for them once they got past the barnburner that almost ruined it all. That had been her fault and Liv took full responsibility for it. She owned it and the couple got past it. Where they were right now, that nice quiet place, Liv knew they couldn’t stay there forever. But damned if she wasn’t going to take full advantage of it as long as she could.

“I have a surprise for you in the bedroom.” She said.

“Oh really?” Ed quirked an eyebrow.

“Mmm hmm.” Extracting herself from his arms, Liv stood from the couch and held out her hands.

Ed took them without question. A surprise in the bedroom sounded like the perfect way to end the evening to him. She held both of his hands and led him across the condo. Liv sat down on the bed as Ed stood and she opened the nightstand drawer. When she pulled out his surprise, he couldn’t help but smile.

“That’s for me?” he asked.

“Yes sir.”

“All of it?”

“Every bite.”

“Aww baby, you're the best. I'm going to jump on you now.”

Liv laughed, holding out her arms as Ed did just that. He covered her face in kisses and took the candy bar from her hands. It was a king sized Reese’s Fast Break. A couple of weeks before he’d made the mistake of bringing one over, expecting to eat it while watching some TV. 

He’d never even seen Liv eat a candy bar before so he was pretty surprised when she asked for some. It wasn’t that Ed didn’t like sharing…but he didn’t like sharing. He did though, and they both enjoyed it. But it was hard to part with half. He was sure that Olivia knew that and just didn’t care. 

“I even bought one for myself so you wouldn’t have to share.” She said.

“I think I handled that situation with such grace.” Ed said.

“Something like that.”

“Well,” he sat up on the bed. “I love my surprise and I'm going to enjoy eating it.”

“I thought we might cuddle up and watch _Eraser_.” Liv said. “It’s on Netflix now.”

“Chocolate, peanut butter, and James Caan as the bad guy? You really do know the way to my heart.”

“I don’t want you thinking I like you too much.” She grinned.

“Too late.” Ed kissed her.

“I owed you for taking advantage of your candy bar and I always pay what I owe, Lieutenant Tucker.”

“In a minute I'm not going to give a damn about the candy bar.” He caressed her face.

Liv smiled against his lips. She grabbed the remote as Ed swallowed her into another kiss. Her hands found the back of his head, moaning as the kiss deepened. Liv arched her body as she felt it opening up to him, for him. 

With Ed she could go from hot to raging inferno so much faster than she ever had before. It wasn’t always easy to come down from such heights. Liv was sure she groaned when he finally pulled away. Ed was gentle as he stroked her cheek and kissed her nose.

“We’ll enjoy the movie and our candy bars.”

“Um…yeah.” She cleared her throat. “I have the remote.”

Ed laughed a bit, knowing he had flustered her though that hadn’t been his intention. Being attracted to someone as he was to Olivia and having that feeling be reciprocated was quite nice. He could feel her blossoming all around him; her nipples hardening, her pores opening. The smell of pheromones were all over them, the blankets, and the room. But they had time for the romance. 

Sometimes he just liked holding her. He liked watching movies, TV, even sports, with this amazing woman wrapped in his arms. Relaxing with a Schwarzenegger movie was perfect. Being with Olivia was perfect. It was nice to have these moments again, he thought they were only for other people for too long to count. Ed was officially, again, one of those other people…and he was thrilled about it.

***


End file.
